The Alexander Graham Bell Association for the Deaf and Hard of Hearing (AG Bell) requests support for three research symposia to be held biennially through 2020. Presenting translational research on hearing loss to diverse audiences directly supports AG Bell's mission of Advancing Listening and Spoken Language for Individuals who are Deaf and Hard of Hearing. The goal of these symposia, associated with the biannual meeting (2016, 2018, 2020) of AG Bell is to bring together individuals with hearing loss and family members, clinicians and hearing researchers for informative presentations of the latest scientific results and clinical approaches. The primary goal is to inform researchers and those involved with practical implementation of interventions, of the most pressing therapeutic/rehabilitative needs and current scientific findings, respectively. AG Bell is a highly respected national organization when it comes to listening and spoken language education. The association has a strong track record of producing high quality conferences/scientific meetings that are relevant to the scientific mission of the NIH and to public health. Research in the field f auditory development, function and dysfunction is of great interest to parents, individuals with hearing loss, professionals and researchers in the hearing health field. The specific aims are to: (1) Promote evidence-based strategies for optimal development for individuals with hearing loss. (2) Build capacity within families and the professional community to empower them in helping children with hearing loss reach their full potential. (3) Plan, direct and execute three research symposia on hearing loss attracting diverse audiences. The three research symposia will focus on the following research topics on hearing loss: 2016: Neuroimaging - Predicting Hearing and Language Outcomes, Denver, CO, Sunday, July 3. Scientists will share their findings in this area and their theories about how those findings could predict speech, language and hearing outcomes following specific interventions to address hearing loss. 2018: The Binaural Brain: How It Perceives Language and Challenges to Auditory Processing, Scottsdale, AZ, Sunday, July1. Understanding how the human brain perceives and utilizes spoken language and binaural hearing with technological advances that allow for better access to hearing. 2020: Thirty Years of NIDCD's Research Manifested in the Success of the Next Generation of Deaf Researchers. Location and Date: TBD Conducted by researchers who are deaf or hard of hearing, a call for proposals will result in three to four presentations that will celebrate NIDCD' work and disseminate valuable research to symposium attendees.